Pokemon or Human
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: A girl stumbles upon a finished experiment done by Team Rocket. The experiment breaks lose and comes with her. Will this experiment by the savor of the Pokemon world or the destruction of it? Reviews are accepted in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, I had the greatest idea that maybe there was a experiment when Team Rocket was still active. But a few years later a teenage girl on her mission to discover why Team Rocket did what they did, stumbles upon something. I'm not going into further detail, and now you guys are going to read the story to find out more.**_

* * *

I heard something outside where I was. I opened my eyes and I saw through the blurriness a figure. I tried to move, but something held me back. The figure moved and the liquid in the container with me drained from below me. I blinked my eyes a few times and I saw the figure clearly. It was a she, a she like I haven't seen before. She stared at me in shock, I didn't understand. Why was she staring at me like that? Was I really that strange to look at? I tried to move again and I fell down to the floor of my cell. I looked up at her, she was still staring at me. I touched the glass and noticed I had long red finger nails. I scratched at the glass to see if I could get out. I punched the glass a few times and it broke. I fell down a few feet onto broken glass. I tried to stand with the help of a metal stand. She took a couple of steps back, I was a bit confused why she moved away from me.

"Stay away," she said. "I don't know what you are, but I don't trust anything that was created by Team Rocket."

I was shocked at what she said. Was I created by someone for something horrible? I held my hand out to her, and I looked at her to show here that I wasn't going to hurt her.

"No," she said. "I can't trust you. You were created by monsters."

"Monsters," I asked. "How can I be a monster? I've been held in a dark hole since as long as I can remember."

"You can speak," she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be able to speak," I asked.

"Cause you're also a Pokemon," she said.

"Pokemon," I asked.

"You never heard of a Pokemon," she asked.

I pointed to the broken cell.

"Oh," she said. "Well Pokemon are companions that sometimes form bonds with people."

"What's Team Rocket," I asked.

"Team Rocket was a secret organization that wanted to control the world with Pokemon," she said. "Then someone by the name of Red disbanded them."

"Disbanded," I asked.

"He humiliated their leader," she said. "He humiliated the leader badly that he never showed his face again."

"You said I was created by them," I said.

"You're in their facility," she said. "I heard they created the world's most powerful legendary Pokemon."

"If they are all gone how am I still alive," I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I might know what Pokemon you are."

"What Pokemon," I asked.

"Noivern," she said.

"Noivern," I asked.

"Its a dragon flying type and its extremely fast," she said.

I tilted my head to her.

"I never caught your name," I said.

"Its Bluefire," she said. "I'm guessing you don't have a name."

"No," I said. "But I'm thinking Echo might be a perfect name for me."

"Echo," Bluefire said. "Sounds fitting. I should be getting on my way now."

"Where are you going," I asked.

"I need to get on my journey of collecting gym badges so I can travel to other Pokemon regions," Bluefire said.

"May I come with you," I asked. "I got no where else to go."

"Sure, why not," Bluefire said.

I took a step and stepped on some broken glass. I looked at my feet and I was bared footed, but I had on some black jeans, a purple shirt and a black jacket with the inside being blue. Bluefire went into her bag and took out an extra pair of shoes, they were black.

"Here where these," she said.

I took them and put them on. We walked out into the light, I had to cover my eyes for a little bit. Bluefire guided me along until my eyes got used to the light.

"Why were you in the facility," I asked.

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true," Bluefire said.

"How did you get your name," I asked.

"Bluefire was because my father had a Charizard that mega evolved and the flames were blue," Bluefire said.

I heard something rustle in the distance. I turned and stared into the greenery. A small fox like creature came forward. Its silver coat was beautiful.

"Echo, that's a shiny Eevee," Bluefire said. "I'm going to see if I can catch it."

I moved out the way and I saw Bluefire take out a red and white ball.

"Come out Charmander," Bluefire said.

The ball opened and a yellow fire lizard came out. Instead of the Eevee being interesting in battling Charmander it came over to me. Bluefire gave me a ball and I held it up to the Eevee. The Eevee poked the ball with its nose and went into the ball. The ball clicked and I handed it over to Bluefire.

"No, the Eevee's your's," Bluefire said. "You keep it."

"But I don't feel like its right for me to do so," I said.

"You don't have to use him," Bluefire said. "He wanted to be with you though."

I looked at the ball and I felt guilty for having the Eevee in there. I handed the ball over to Bluefire and she seemed confused.

"You take him," I said. "I won't be battling."

"Understood," Bluefire said.

We walked until we reached a town by dark which I could see perfectly. Bluefire was shriving as we were trying to find a building to stay in. I took off my jacket and placed it on her. She saw a building where we would be welcomed into. We went inside and I laid down on the couch they had. I felt something curl up into my left side. I opened one eye and saw Bluefire curled up next to me and asleep.

* * *

 _ **Okay, this is a Pokemon story meaning all Pokemon do not belong to me they belong to the creator themselves. Echo and Bluefire and characters I created and tried to figure out what I could use them in. I found out this is what I could use them in. Well see you guys in the next one.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back and this is another part in my story of Echo and Bluefire. Honestly I'm thinking what the heck did I just do. But I'll leave it up to you guys on weather or not its good. Well enjoy this one.**_

* * *

 _Some people in black uniforms were surrounding me, I tried to run away from them, but they had some bat like Pokemon. I looked behind me and saw a smooth looking person among the group. He walked up to me and I backed up._

 _"You are mine," he said._

 _The people in uniforms threw ropes around me. I fought within the ropes, I threw some of the people off the ropes and got loose somewhat. I went after the well dressed person. I got close enough where my nails came close to his face._

 _"You don't scare me," he said. "Alright boys take him back to the lab, we have to do some research on our product."_

 _I heard some screaming and I saw Bluefire on a flying black dragon. The dragon breathed some fire. The well dressed person let out a large rock like Pokemon. The Pokemon threw some rock at Bluefire._

* * *

I woke up from the nightmare, screaming. Bluefire was startled and fell off the side of the couch. I pinned myself in the back part of the couch. Bluefire looked at me and was concerned for me.

"What was your nightmare," Bluefire asked.

"There was these people in black uniforms chasing after me," I said. "Then I think it was their leader came forward and had me ensnared with ropes. Then you came and he let out a large rock like Pokemon. The Pokemon threw a rock at you."

Bluefire tilted her head in confusion.

"Okay," Bluefire said. "But you don't have feelings for me do you?"

"No, I don't," I lied.

Bluefire got up and laid down on a different couch. I sat up and looked around. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran my hand threw my hair, I felt something when I ran my hair back. I got up and found a mirror, I looked into it and saw that my ears grew slightly. They were more pointed and a bit larger. I noticed that my canine teeth were also larger. I saw that the front part of my hair was becoming red. I stared at myself scared, I looked like a monster. Someone came into the room with me. I turned and saw Bluefire.

"What are you doing," Bluefire asked.

"Stay away from me," I said. "I'm a monster, please stay away."

Bluefire came over to me and gave me back my jacket.

"You're no monster, you're not like Team Rocket," Bluefire said. "You're not a monster."

"Bluefire look at me," I said. "I'm a monster and Team Rocket will come back and get me. I'm a danger to everyone here."

"Echo listen to me," Bluefire said. "You are no monster and if Team Rocket does come back, then we'll be ready. They aren't that strong. You are looking more like a Noivern though."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "Its bad isn't it?"

"Not really," Bluefire said.

The nurse came in and she seemed panicked.

"Get down its Team Rocket goons," she said. "They seem to be looking for something."

I got nervous and I swallowed hard. Bluefire reached for her trusted Charmander. I walked out a bit and peered out down the hall. I saw them and I quickly got back to the room. Bluefire let out Charmander and I pulled up the hood on my jacket over my head. Bluefire guided me to the front doors and past the Team Rocket along with Charmander.

"Hey girl you have to give us your Charmander," one said to us.

"No, he's my friend and you don't control me," Bluefire said.

"Are you defying us little girl," the other said.

"I wouldn't be defying if you don't control me," I said.

I looked over and they seem to notice me.

"That's the experiment they were working on," the first one said. "Its the hybrid, you must give him back to us."

"No," Bluefire said. "He doesn't belong to you."

"He does cause we are the ones that created him," he said. "He is going to help Giovanni with taking over the world."

"I am not helping anyone that's evil take over the world," I growled. "And if you want a fight, then you're going to get one."

Bluefire handed me the Eevee. I let him out and he growled at the Rocket grunts.

"That's impossible he wouldn't be able to catch a Pokemon due to him being half Pokemon," one said.

"I am more human than Pokemon," I growled. "You are the lowest of scum there is on this world."

"Echo, let's get out of here," Bluefire said.

We called our Pokemon back and we walked out of the Pokemon center. I handed Bluefire back the Eevee.

"I'm going to go find out about Team Rocket and get to the bottom of this," I said to Bluefire. "I won't be traveling with you anymore."

"Echo, you can't leave on your own," Bluefire said.

"Bluefire, become stronger and some day we'll meet again," I said.

"Echo, you'll get caught," Bluefire said.

"I'll fight my way out of their grasp," I said.

Bluefire hugged me and I felt something warm in my chest, like a burning sensation. I hugged her back. She let go and so did I.

"Be safe," Bluefire said.

I walked away and I started my way back to where I was created. I walked in and went around, I found some notes. I picked one up and started to read it.

"Subject 002 kneel," I heard someone say.

I started to kneel, but I stopped myself. I somehow remembered something similar to this. I turned around and I saw him, the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, the one everyone talked about.

"You must obey me," Giovanni said.

I continuously refused and I looked at him.

"I listen to no one," I growled. "I belong to no one, I serve no one. I do not listen to you, you worthless piece of human life."

"How dare you," Giovanni yelled at me.

"How dare me," I questioned. "How dare me?! I do not use Pokemon just for simple amusement, I am one. You are pathetic."

"You will be a good competitor against the other creation," Giovanni said.

I was hit with something and knocked out.

* * *

I was making my way to my first gym. I spotted some Team Rocket members moving something, I took nothing of it and continued on my way. The Eevee was acting strange inside its Pokeball. Its like it wanted to go somewhere. I continued on my way to the next town, the Eevee was probably acting weird because of the Team Rocket goons.

* * *

 _ **I'll end it right there, how does everyone like this? I know there are several questions and they will all be answered soon. I do not own Giovanni or the Team Rocket Grunts exhibited throughout this entire post. Well enjoy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello welcome back to another post for this, I have been working hard on trying to figure something out. I have been very busy lately, school and everything. Well I hope you enjoy this.**_

* * *

(Echo's POV)

I woke up in a cell, a bit bigger than the one that I first woke up in. This one had one wall that was complete glass and I looked through and I saw Giovanni. I growled at him and bared my teeth at him. I ran up to the glass and ran into it.

"You won't be getting out of there anytime soon," Giovanni said.

"Why are you doing this," I asked.

"I want to rule the world," Giovanni said. "It's simple, you obey my every command I give you or else we'll track down that little trainer with the shiny Charmander."

"Leave her out of this," I growled.

"Obey me or else," Giovanni said.

I growled and I didn't like it really. I hated the thought of being controlled by someone, I hated Team Rocket, I hated Giovanni, I hated this cage, I hated everything right then and now. I wanted to protect Bluefire and make sure she's okay.

"Do we have a deal," Giovanni asked.

"Yes," I reluctantly said.

"Good," Giovanni said walking away.

A large wolf like pokemon came into my cage. Its claws glowed red and it came at me. I jumped to the side and it grabbed something that was attached to my shoulder blade. It flung me back and I hit the glass. Then something wrapped around my arm, it was a tail, my tail.

"I'm not here to hurt you," it said. "These humans want to use you for evil, you must be strong and overcome them."

"What are you," I asked.

"I'm Zoroark," it said.

"I'm Echo," I said.

"Nice to meet you," Zoroark said.

Giovanni came back to my cage and I turned my back to him.

"Well you'll feel a small pinch in your arm," Giovanni said.

I did feel one and then everything went black.

* * *

(Bluefire's POV)

Its been at least two months since I last seen Echo. My Charmander was fully evolved and was a Charizard now. I've trained the Eevee, but I still have not decided on what element it should become. As I walked into the next city, I saw Team Rocket grunts everywhere. Then something flew around the buildings, it looked like a Noivern from where I was. I grabbed Charizard's pokeball and let him out. Some Rocket grunt came around me and I got onto Charizard's back.

"We're not allowed to touch her," one said to another. "She's his to deal with."

They got the Noivern's attention and I could see its eyes narrow towards us. Charizard flew into the air and the Noivern flew up to us. As it got closer I saw it was Echo. He had the back part of his hair white, he had wings and a tail now.

"Echo," I said.

Echo roared at us and preformed a move called Boomburst on us. Charizard was unaffected by the move, he took off flying through buildings and Echo followed closely behind us.

"Charizard, you can't attack him and we can't out run him," I said.

Charizard growled in displeasurement.

"Come on Charizard," I said.

Charizard dove between two buildings and Echo followed. I jumped onto the ground below us, Echo landed behind me. He elongated his claws and held them up to his face and gave me an evil grin. The Eevee popped out of its pokeball and went up to Echo. Echo stared at the Eevee and let out a growl towards it. I backed up into a dead end.

"Echo, please," I said. "Come to your senses."

Echo growled again, but this time at me.

"Echo please," I said.

Charizard kept his distance from us. I watched as Echo came closer, he place his arms on either side of me and his wings came around his arms. Echo's eyes seemed the same as they did when we met.

"Echo," I said.

"What's going on," Echo asked.

I hugged Echo and he seemed confused.

"Bluefire, what's going on," he asked.

"Team Rocket," I said.

"Oh god," Echo said.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"I have to finish what I started," Echo said.

Echo pushed me away and he took off.

* * *

(Echo's POV)

I flew to a tall building and I saw Giovanni. I dove down and tackled him to the ground. I pinned him, Giovanni tried to reach for his pokeballs, but I held his arm down.

"Obey me now," Giovanni said.

"I am not in your power," I said.

I raised my claws and a cat pokemon came out of nowhere and attacked me.

"Persian, get him," Giovanni said.

"You don't have to listen to him," I said to it. "You don't have to, he only wants power."

"That's why I work for him," it said to me. "Cause ruling the world sounds great."

"You're insane," I said.

"I'm not insane," it said.

Persian pounced on me and I used my wing to knock it back. I heard a roar and I saw Bluefire come riding in on her Charizard. I saw Giovanni grab one of his pokeballs and release the rock pokemon I saw in my dream. Giovanni gave it a command towards Bluefire, it obeyed and I ran and jumped in front on the move, it hit me and it hurt. I was flung into a building, I'm sure that I left a big dent in it. I got loose from the rubble and flew back up to the building. I circled around the pokemon and created a huge hurricane around it. I stopped the hurricane and smacked it with my tail. I saw the Persian come running up to me, I hit it sending it flying down to the ground below. I turned to Giovanni and I let out a huge roar. He seemed scared of me at the moment and ran to an exit.

I blocked the exit and made him back up to the edge of the building.

"Get out of here and don't show your face here again," I growled.

Giovanni ran and I let him run away. Bluefire landed right next to me.

"You defeated him," Bluefire said. "You defeated the mastermind behind Team Rocket."

"I did," I said. "He was my problem from the beginning, I ended the whole thing."

I got lightheaded and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

 _ **I will end it right here a little cliff hanger for you guys. Well I guess you guys can guess which characters I do not own and which ones I do. The name Echo, I didn't come up it from Earth to Echo, its actually my main Noivern that I use in my game. Well I'll see you guys in the next one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello and welcome back, this is yet another part in this crazy fanfic. I know, I'm still cheesy with my intro. But now you guys get to find out what happened to Echo. Did he die or did he faint like a Pokemon? Let's find out.**_

* * *

I woke up in a place that was completely white, I walked a little bit and saw a grand pokemon, it was white with a golden horn like thing around its midsection. I coward beneath it.

"Stay up," it said.

I stood up and looked at it.

"State your name," it said.

"Echo," I said. "My name is Echo."

"Echo, the balance between human and pokemon, I bestow upon you the grant of immortality," it said.

"I don't think I deserve it," I said.

"You deserve it my young lad," it said. "Cause I, Arceus, have the only power to give to you the gift of immortality."

"Can you please give immortality to my friend, Bluefire," I asked.

"Why," Arceus asked.

I looked at him with sincerity in my eyes.

"I don't understand human emotions, but I will grant you the desire for your friend," Arceus said.

"Oh thank you," I said.

"You should get back down to your world now," Arceus said.

Soon enough I woke up and I saw Bluefire holding my head on her lap. She had some tear streams down the sides of her cheeks.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello," Bluefire said hugging me.

"Miss me," I asked.

"Oh god, don't scare me like that," she said.

"Bluefire, I saw a pokemon called Arceus," I said.

"Arceus," she said surprised.

"You know anything," I asked.

"He's the god pokemon," she said. "The one that created everything in our world. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing to worry about," I said.

I got up and shook myself out, I looked around and sighed.

"Let's get to a Pokemon center," Bluefire said.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Come on," Bluefire said.

I picked her up in my arms and flew down to the ground. Then there was a mob of people around us, I looked around and they all seemed to be staring at me. I backed up into the building. They ignored Bluefire and came at me, people had their Pokemon ready to attack me. I was scared, I didn't want to hurt any of them. Bluefire came in between me and the crowd, I stared and she seemed unfazed.

"He stopped the one in charge," Bluefire yelled.

"He's still one of them," a person yelled.

"He isn't he saw Arceus," Bluefire said.

The crowd relaxed and Bluefire stood relaxed.

"He isn't responsible," Bluefire said.

"How do you know," someone yelled.

"Because I rescued him from Team Rocket's cluches and he protected me when he faced Giovanni," Bluefire said.

"Bluefire," I said. "We need to go, they won't believe us."

I took Bluefire's arm and took off into the air. Every person there stared at us as we took off. I flew and landed on a boat, we drifted away from the region.

"Where to now," I asked.

"Kalos," Bluefire said. "It would get us away from everything, hopefully nothing this would happen. Hopefully someone there can give us some answers to what is going on."

"I hope so too," I said.

We drifted more and I kept a look out on what was going to come up. I always kept an ear out for something in case we were being followed. Bluefire was just looking after me as we drifted along. We were almost attacked by a wild Garados, but Bluefire caught it in the last second. I sat back and watched as the waves gently guided us along.

"Echo why don't you sleep," Bluefire said. "I can handle this myself."

"But," I started.

"No more buts get some rest," Bluefire said.

"Alright," I said.

I got comfy and closed my eyes, I was soon asleep and resting.

* * *

 _ **I'll pick it up in the next one, I'm not done with this one yet. Leave a review if you like, good or bad. Bye.**_


End file.
